Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Brudnopis/III
Rozdział III Straszna wiadomość Po kilku, długich treningach Rose i Alice radziły sobie coraz lepiej. Alice opanowała już do perfekcji atak Piorunem, Alice nadal nie umiała wykorzystać swojej energii, za to Szybki Atak nie zajął jej długo w przeciwieństwie do Rose, której trochę ten atak zajął. Jack sprawiał się rewelacyjnie w roli trenera i nauczyciela. Wszystko układało się wspaniale, ale czy na pewno? Był słoneczny poranek, słonce świeciło, a na niebie nie było nawet 1 chmurki. Do pokoju Rose weszła jej mama - I jak przygotowania? – zapytała córkę -Przygotowania? Do czego? – zapytała zdziwiona Rose - No jak to do twojego ślubu jest za 2 dni – odpowiedziała mama Rose Rose pobladła na twarzy - Ślubu? O czym ty mówisz? – Rose była coraz bardziej przerażona - O tym, że za 2 dni wychodzisz za mąż za Jerzego - Za Jerzego?! Nigdy! Czy już wam nie mówiłam, że nie wyjdę za niego!? – zapytała teraz zła Rose - Ja i twój Ojciec już wszystko zaplanowaliśmy, teraz już nie masz wyjścia. I radze ci przestać marudzić trafiła ci się najlepsza partia – powiedziała mama, która już najwidoczniej straciła nerwy Po wyjściu matki Rose długo płakała w pokoju. Po kilku godzinach do pokoju weszła Alice - Chyba nie chcesz go poślubić? – zapytała obrzydzona - No jasne, że nie chcę – odpowiedziała Rose – Ale nie mam wyboru – po tej wypowiedzi głos się jej załamał. - Jak to? Przecież nie mogą cię zmusić – odpowiedziała Alice - Moje życie to katastrofa, ale chcę, żebyś chociaż ty miała je szczęśliwe – Alice nic z tego nie zrozumiała - No, mama mi powiedziała, że jeśli za niego nie wyjdę to trudno, ale wtedy ty będziesz musiała mnie zastąpić. Alice wyglądała jakby miała zemdleć. - Ja i on?! – zapytała przerażona i obrzydzona jednocześnie - No właśnie – odpowiedziała krótko Rose – Dlatego ja to musze zrobić, ja muszę wyjść za mąż za tego palanta. – teraz głos się jej załamał Alice dobrze wiedziała co teraz czuła jej siostra. Miała poślubić Jerzego, teraz, gdy zaczęło ją łączyć coś z Jackiem. Alice dobrze wiedziała co to, ponieważ każde z nich zwierzało jej się potajemnie, - Nie dopuszczę do tego – odpowiedziała krótko i wybiegła z pokoju Alice postanowiła odnaleźć Jacka i wszystko mu powiedzieć - Że co? – zapytał przerażony – Rose ma poślubić Jerzego? - Tak no i właśnie dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – wytłumaczyła Alice - Ale co ja mogę zrobić? – zapytał - To proste. Podobno uciekłeś z jakiegoś stada Pikachu prawda? – zapytała - No tak – odpowiedział Jack - No i właśnie. Jedynym wyjściem, żebym ani ja, ani Rose nie musiały wychodzić za Jerzego jest ucieczka stąd. – Jack wyglądał na lekko zdziwionego – I właśnie udali byśmy się do tej wioski o której mówisz. Tak by nas na 100% nie znaleźli. Jacke musiał przyznać, że jak na tak młoda Pichu to Alice była niezwykle bystra i sprytna. - No ten plan może się udać - Na pewno się uda – odpowiedziała pewnie Alice – Ale Rose nie będzie chciała uciec jeśli ty z nią nie pogadasz - Ja? – zapytał - Tak tylko ciebie posłucha. Dasz radę – Alice puściła do niego oczko i odeszła Za niecałe 24 godziny Rose miał spotkać straszny los, a Jack nadal nie mógł zebrać się na odwagę by spytać Rose czy nie ucieknie z nim. Postanowił jednak, że jeśli nie zdobi tego teraz to będzie za późno straci ją na zawsze. Było już późno Rose siedziała razem z Alice w swoim pokoju. Gdy Alice podeszła do okna zauważyła machającego do niej Jacka. - Powinnaś Yyyyy przejść się. Po to, żeby yyy przemyśleć to. Tak właśnie – Alice próbowała wymyślić pretekst by Rose wyszła z domu. - Może masz rację Rose wyszła z domu i poszła w kierunku lasu - I co teraz? – pytała samą siebie - Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? – zapytał Jack Rose przestraszyła się na jego widok, ale zaraz potem szła już z nim przez las. - No więc słyszałeś już? – zapytała niepewnie Rose -Tak – odpowiedział krótko Jack - No i co ja teraz zrobię? – w błękitnych oczach Rose pojawiły się dwie błyszczące łzy Jack nie wiedząc co teraz ma zrobić poddał się presji. Złapał Rose za rękę i powiedział - Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił ją Przez chwilę Rose wpatrywała się w jego brązowe oczy i poczuła ciepło, które niestety ulotniło się tak szybko jak przyszło - Mamy plan, ale musisz mi zaufać – powiedział Jack Rose spojrzała pytająco na Jacka, a ten przedstawił jej cały plan. Po wysłuchaniu go Rose była raczej zdziwiona niż przerażona - No, ale to zależy tylko od ciebie – powiedział Jack z nadzieja w głosie Rose myślała chwilę po czym powiedziała - Ale jesteś pewny? – zapytała Jack pokiwał twierdząco głową - W takim razie – Rose uśmiechnęła się do Jacka, a on uśmiechnął się do niej. Jack odprowadził ją do domu. Przed odejściem Rose zadała mu pytanie - Myślisz, że teraz się wszystko ułoży? – zapytała - Wiem, że tak – odpowiedział, po czym dał jej różowy kwiat taki sam jak za ich pierwszym spotkaniem Rose wzięła kwiat uśmiechając się do Jacka i przypięła go sobie za ucho. - Bardzo ci ładnie – skomplementował ją Jack Rose pocałowała go w policzek i odeszła. Jack ze zdziwioną miną stał tak Jeszkę przez kilka minut, po czym uśmiechnął się w duchu i odszedł.